Stranger Turns it into a Strange Land
by Mantinas
Summary: Warning: Fic may cause temporary insanity, blindness, and thoughts of suicide. If you wish to continue, know that this is a JOKE FIC! Meaning it is random, stupid, and has a MarrySue! For Tamah! No real plot! XD


Stranger Turns it into a Strange Land

_**NOTICE: Joke fic!!!! Don't take this seriously!**_

Mantineus-This is a mixture of Tamah saying we need to make funny, crappy, MarrySue fics. Why it is as it is, is because I'm strange...Nothing else. I mean it...No I don't. XD

Disclaimer-I own nothing! Nothing I say! I am a poor, pathetic idiot. Don't sue!

------ ------

Hitsuyaga stood on the top of a tall tree. She was a missin-nin! Yay~! Missin-nin! Yeah! Awesome!*claps* She belonged to the Hidden Leaf village! She loved Deidara!

_Flashback of Doom! _

Deidara: I love you, hn.

Hitsuyaga: I love you, too, meh.

Deidara: Hn,

Hitsuyaga: Meh

Deidara: Hn,

Hitsuyaga: Meh

After five minutes of that they make out! Yay!!!!!!Tacos!!!!!!!!!!Yay!!!!!!!!!!

Just then, Hitsuyaga has the urge to jump off the tre! As she does, she opens a portale in _Time And Space! _Thanks to her chakra!She lands in a clearing!

Hitsuyaga: Where am I, meh?

There's rustling from a bush. A shirtless Ash pops out of the bushes! He looks at her and blushes!

Ash: I used to be gay…But then I saw you and now I'm straight!

Hitsuyaga: Mehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..???

She looked worried. Then out popped an annoyed Gary!

Gary: Ash! What's wrong?! Iwasgonnafuckyousohard!!!!!!

He then sees Hitsuyaga.

Gary: I used to be gay for Ash, but now I'm not! I only love you!

Hitsuyaga:……*Eye twitches*……

Just then Nurse Joy pops out of nowhere.

Nurse Joy: ZOMG! I was on my way to tell Brock how much I love him, but now I'm switching teams! We can make hot webcam videos of us making out!

Hitsuyaga: WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE PEOPLE HERE?! AND WHERE THE FRICK AM I?!?!?!...Meh.

Ash: You're here and I'm here. So let's ditch these losers and have some fun.

Gary: No way, Ashy-boy! She wants a real man! Not some used-to-be uke! You probably don't even know how to tap anything!

Ash: YES I DO! *taps Gary on the shoulder with his hand*…*repeats*…*once more*

Gary:*gets a tick mark* NOT LIKE THAT~!

Officer Jenny comes on the scene.

Officer Jenny: ZOMG~! You're WAY hotter than Nurse Joy!

Everyone: 0_0 ……

Officer Jenny: That ribbon of light that surrounds you is _soooooooooooo_ pretty! It enhances your kawai…i-ness.

Hitsuyaga: My chakra?

Brock: Did she say chocolate?

Joy: How'd you get here?

Brock: *shrugs*

Just then everyone else shows up just to be random since the story was starting to make sense!(there was supposed to be a hidden message here, but the site won't allow small fonts...I iz sad).

Everyone was fightin', trying to win her over. Just then…Some annoying kid with a freakishly large head appeared! No, silly, it's not Dib! It's WORSE! It's the second largest headed character in the world! Barry!

Barry: Hey! My heads not big!

Random Voice From Above(yes, Tamah, I went there): YES IT IS!

Barry: No it's not!

RVFA: Yes! It is!

Barry: No!

RVFA: YES!

Barry: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

RVFA:YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!

Paul: SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!! You're giving us a headache! Now, you, Mr. RVFA, leave! You're not supposed to be in this, this isn't _The Naruto Book!(1)_

RVFA: Fine! *fades away while crying*

Orochimaru was gonna suffer…YAY! SUFFERING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Barry: Let's chase after her and the first person to catch her, keeps her!

Satan:*shakes head* Leave it to you to think of running.

Barry: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! It's the demon that lives under my bed!

Back to Hitsuyaga…

She took off after Barry the big headed boy mentioned chase. Sadly for her, she didn't get to meet her idol. OH WELL…..

Barry was on her tail followed by Satan! Then the rest of the Pokémon cast! And then…Pokémon started to chase her! But, because she _iz _a marrysue, she can outrun them...with...chakra.

Jenny: ZOMG! The ribbons of light are doing cute things! THEY'RECUTE!!!!!!!!!!!

And they chased her and chased her and chased her until…

THE END!

Random Kid: *starts crying* But…But…I needs to know!

Narrator of Doom: Know what?

Random Kid: If *sniff* If *sniff* If anyone o' thems caughts her! *starts to cry like a baby*

Narrator of Doom: Ohhhhhh…OK!

Just then, out of nowhere came Super Deidara! Yay!!!!!!!!! Super Deidara swooped down and picked up…Ash dressed in drag!

Ashley: My hero…Wait…You're not Gary!

Super Deidara drops her back into the stampeding cast

Gary: *sighs* This isn't roleplay time, Ash! And since I'm straight now, It will never happen again!

Ashley: *Cries like a baby*

Super Deidara picks up Hitsuyaga...After five tries.

Hitsuyaga: My hero! Mehhhhhhhh!!!!!

Super Deidara: My Lois Lane! Hnnnn!!!

Super Deidara then flies off into outer space and fights aliens and junk! _The aliens look like Pokémon~_.

They then go back to Earth and live happily ever after! THEEND!!

Random Kid 2: That wuz stoooopid. You're stoooopid. I'm stooooopid! Everyone's stoooopid!

Narrator of Doom: Uh, huh. Yeah. Uh huh...BIGHEAD!

Narrator of Doom picks Barry up and makes him normal size!

Narrator of Doom: His head's big. Why~ is his head~ so big?! WHY?! WHY?! *foams from mouth*

------ ------End?

…..Yep, that's the end, people. You may run away screaming…Now.

Cast

Hitsuyaga………Tamah!

Ash……………….Himself!

Gary……………Some Famous Model Guy!

Joy………………The ditzy blonde from all those Blonde jokes!

Jenny………….Some escapee from the Loony Bin!

Brock………….Himself

Barry…………Dib(HA! I knew it! XD)

RVFA…….Mantinas

Narrator of Doom…???(Yes, it was really your rival from the Gold and Silver games! XD)


End file.
